Healing spells
Healing Spells can heal and cure a person from injuries, wounds, poisoning and bleeding. Although Merlin used many Healing Spells, it seems he's not particularly talented in those, for he failed several times to heal Arthur. The known Healing Spells are: *'Þu fornimest adl fram guman', used to enchant a magical poultice so that it released a steam of medicinal vapors (The Mark of Nimueh). *'Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dom.' 'Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum, used by Gaius to make an antidote with the Mortaeus flowers (The Poisoned Chalice). *'Gestande hole, Þurhhæle', used by Merlin to try to save Arthur. The spells failed because the Questing Beast's poison was fatal and only the Power over Life and Death of the Old Religion could counteract it (Le Morte d'Arthur). *'Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd', used by Balinor to heal Arthur (The Last Dragonlord). *The enchantment used by Kilgharrah to heal Merlin from the Serket's venom. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part 2) *'Þurhhæle dolgbenn', used by Merlin to heal Arthur's wound. This spell, anyway, had no effect (The Crystal Cave). *'Licsar ge staðol nu', another spell used by the young warlock to try to save Arthur's life (The Crystal Cave). *'Wel cene hole', used by Taliesin. It worked on Arthur thanks to the sorcerer's powerful magic (The Crystal Cave). *'Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ! '''This is one of the most powerful healing spells. It was given to Merlin by the Great Dragon Kilgharrah in order to cure Morgana from her cranium wound (The Crystal Cave). *The Sorcerer's Chime, a magical artifact capable of curing the sick (Love in the Time of Dragons). *The spell that was possibly put on the healing potion by Alice (Love in the Time of Dragons). *'Þurhhæle licsar min', used by Gilli to heal his wound while he was clutching his arm, creating a blinding light and a wave of scorching heat. This is an old healing spell. According to Gaius, it's crude, but it works. It heats the skin to coagulate the blood and cauterize the wound (The Sorcerer's Shadow). *'Butan þæt cwalu. Hrðe þon aidlian. Hrðe þon eðian. Bot ond tile', chanted by the Druids in chorus while Iseldir made sir Leon drink water from the Cup of Life (The Coming of Arthur). *'Ge hailige', used by Merlin to try to heal Arthur from a poisoned wound. The spell, even though it was repeated twice, failed (The Coming of Arthur). *The spells used by the Vilia to heal Merlin from the Dorocha's deadly touch. The young warlock stretched out his hand to touch the surface of the lake's water and the good spirits' magic flowed from it to his cold body (The Darkest Hour). *'Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod', used by Merlin, disguised as Dragoon The Great, to try to heal Uther from his mortal wound. This spell was invented by Gwillem of Cambria who was, according to Gaius, mad as a coot but one of the best healers of all. Merlin had prepared an unknown potion which he gave to Uther. Gaius told him to use only four drops, because any more could have been dangerous. While chanting the spell, he burnt certain healing herbs and he made the smoke rise on Uther face. Anyway, the spell didn't work, for Agravaine had put a pendant, enchanted by Morgana, around the King's neck. The enchantment could reverse the effect of any healing magic and magnify it tenfold (The Wicked Day). *'Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare', used by Merlin to heal King Arthur and the other Knights of the Round Table after they ate a soup poisoned by Julius Borden (Aithusa). *'Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda''', used by Morgana to heal Merlin of the wound that a bandit had inflected him, so that he wouldn't have died and she would have been able to take over his mind (A Servant of Two Masters). Gallery Merlin103 0769.jpg|Merlin's spell on the magical poultice. Merlin104 1803.jpg|Gaius creates an antidote for Merlin. Merlin104 1827.jpg|The antidote made from the Mortaeus flowers. Merlin213 0821.jpg|Balinor cures Arthur. Merlin305 0352.jpg|Merlin tries a Healing Spell. Merlin305 0444.jpg|Taliesin saves Arthur's life. Merlin305 2233.jpg|Morgana is saved thanks to the powerful dragon's spell. Merlin309 0298.jpg|A Sorcerer's Chime merlin309_0278.jpg|Alice's healing potion. Merlin311 0881.jpg|Gilli uses his ring to heal himself. Merlin312 1746.jpg|Merlin tries to cure Arthur. Merlin312 1747.jpg|Arthur is cured with an Healing Spell. 464-Evangeline.jpg|Dragoon makes Uther drink a magical potion. 476-Evangeline.jpg|Merlin casts his Healing Spells with rare herbs. 136-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana cures Merlin. Category:Magic Category:Spells